bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
King George: Revenge of Norm's Notes
King George: Revenge of Norm's Notes is a VeggieTales show that is a sequel to King George and the Ducky, which was released in 2000. It has a lesson in handling fear. Plus, "God is Bigger" was sung again. Plot The Countertop Bob and Larry were about to do a show, but the VeggieTones come in and took over the show. Bob wonders that the VeggieTones were such a great band. Mirabelle doesn't know. She got a letter from Tyler Johnson of Portland, Oregon. He says that he was afraid of thunderstorms. She rolls the perfect story for Tyler: King George: Revenge of Norm's Notes. The Story In this story, King George (Larry) only cares about rubber ducks. His servant Louis (Bob) tries to tell him the kingdom is in the middle of the Great Pie War though George doesn't care. To him, the most important person in the world is himself. As George proclaims his love for himself and his rubber duck, Louis stops the song and decides that King George would take a walk. So they took a walk to the woods. There, they stopped at Thomas's house. Thomas was wearing royal armor and a sword because he knew there was trouble coming to the kingdom. But not just any trouble, but the trouble of Norm's Notes (which means, for the vegetables on the go). King George was scared. He found a hideaway on top of his castle, and so does Louis. Meanwhile, at the countertop lair, Larry tells Bob that he's part of a book club, and they're about to discuss about Mark Twain's "Huckleberry Finn". Bob asks what they think of it, only to find out they're reading off of note cards called Norm's Notes. Bob tells Larry that they need to answer a letter from a child who wants to help someone from his class who gets being made fun of, but is afraid he'll be made fun if he helps that kid out. Larry gets an idea that they'll watch their take on the story his book club was talking about. King George was scared of Norm's Notes. He and Louis went on a time machine that went to the Renaissance Florence where they meet Leonardo da Vinci. Louis and King George explore da Vinci's attic, finding his flying machine. Louis goads King George into flying it, which he manages to do before crashing. Da Vinci's thrilled the device works, but King George's upset that he risked his safety and destroyed an historical artifact. The artifact led them all the way to China, their next stop. They scaled up the Great Wall of China and met a woman at the top, Pikki (Madame Blueberry). They told her that they must stop Norm's Notes. Pikki shows them the video that shows the opening countertop of Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue. They thought it was scary. Suddenly, a Chinese volcano erupts lava and the lava tries to destroy the wall, so King George and Louis can escape. They went through a tunnel maze and that lead them around the world. When they got out of the tunnel maze, they saw a path. The left path was to the countertop lair, and the right path was to King George's kingdom. So they chose the left path. Meanwhile, back at the countertop lair, Mr. Lunt said they liked that story and he found the story wribiton, full of Flawed Characters and Classic American Humor. Bob says that it's time to talk about what we have learned today, but in the theme of Norm's Notes, the song plays in a very fast way. Bob is concerned, though it's not sure if he cares for the song or not. When QWERTY tried to show up the Bible verse in Norm's Notes, King George and Louis arrived at the lair. They were scared of NORM'S NOTES?!? So they ran and hid. King George says that it's time for a battle against King George's army and Norm's Notes, which he calls it, "The Great Norm's Notes Pie War". During the war, King George's army and Norm's Notes fought each other. QWERTY showed up both the song in Norm's Notes and the verse in Norm's Notes as King George's army fought in the war. Louis says where his hammer is, and King George found it behind QWERTY. He whacked the hammer at QWERTY's Norm's Notes version, causing it to fall into death, and the countertop lair exploded! King George and Louis celebrated their victory, so they went on an airplane back to King George's castle. There, they met Melvin again. This time, he told a story about the history of Norm's Notes (the story was to the tune of "There Once Was a Man"). As the story was done, King George and Louis knew the history of it, and they celebrated with a big party. What We Have Learned The VeggieTones said they liked that story. Mirabelle said that they would make up a sequel to Beauty and the Beet, and it was about the VeggieTones going on a journey to find a new home. Bob said that after the show. The What We Have Learned song plays. After the song, they got the verse and they said good-bye. Characters *Bob the Tomato (Louis) *Larry the Cucumber (King George, Larry Dill) *Junior Asparagus (Thomas) *Buddy *Bobby *Robby *Katrina *Sabrina *Mirabelle *QWERTY *Tyler *Mr. Lunt *Jimmy Gourd *Archibald *Leonardo da Vinci *Pikki *Norm's Notes QWERTY *Pa Grape (Melvin) *Barbara Manatee *Bill Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song (from Noah's Ark) *I Love My Duck *We're In Big Norm's Notes Trouble! *Barbara's Big Day (sung to the tune of "Endangered Love") (Silly Songs with Larry) *What We Have Learned Song (Norm's Notes version) *God is Bigger *The Great Norm's Notes Pie War (score) *There Once Was Norm's Notes (sung to the tune of There Once Was a Man) *The Selfishness Song *What We Have Learned *Show You Love (during the credits, from Beauty and the Beet) Running Gags Silly Song Silly Songs with Larry "Barbara's Big Day" What We Have Learned song Jingle Kid They Got a Letter From Tyler Johnson of Portland, Oregon QWERTY's Verse "So do not fear, for I am with you". -Isaiah 41:10 Trivia *The VeggieTones took over the show. *"I Love My Duck" and "The Selfishness Song" were sung again (King George and the Ducky). Plus, "There Once Was a Man" was replaced by "There Once Was Norm's Notes", a song about Melvin telling the history of Norm's Notes. *The countertop lair segments are the opening and closing countertops from "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue". *The tune of Endangered Love is used again in this show's Silly Song (King George and the Ducky). *China is based off Ancient China from Veggie Warriors: Defenders of the Crisper Dynasty. *This episode has a lesson in handling fear, just like in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared" and "The League of Incredible Vegetables". Plus, God is Bigger is sung again. *In "God is Bigger" instead of singing "He is bigger than Godzilla, or the monsters on TV", Louis was singing, "He is bigger than Godzilla, or Norm's Notes on QWERTY". *The Great Norm's Notes Pie War is a combination of the Great Pie War and the countertop theater battle from "Jonah: The Return of Nineveh" and "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: The Return of Monteria". *The jingle version of the What We Have Learned song is used again (It's A Meaningful Life, Eliwony's Ice, Bill, Max & Lenny, and Finding Jemo: An Undersea Adventure). *"Show You Love" is in the credits (Beauty and the Beet) *During the credits, many photos from different releases are shown. They are: **MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle **A Chipmunk Christmas **Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas **Lyle the Kindly Viking **Toy Story **The Ballad of Little Joe **Princess and the Popstar **LarryBoy and the Raiders of the Rumor Weed! **Gideon: Tuba Warrior **Celery Night Fever **Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall! **Where's God When I'm S-Scared? **Are You My Neighbor? **Dave and the Giant Pickle **Josh and the Big Wall! **Madame Blueberry **The Crisper County Charity **Moe and the Big Exit **Rack, Shack and Benny **The Adventures of Iron-Boy: A VeggieTales Movie **Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen **Gravity Rises **Coast to Coast: The Story of the Cucumber of Florida **Death is a Serious Thing **LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space **That's What Friends Do **LarryBoy and the Bad Apple **The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's **LarryBoy and the Desert of Death **MacLarry and the Barber-Barians in... Pompous Maximus Strikes Back! **The Star of Christmas and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star **King George and the Ducky **Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush **An Easter Carol **A Snoodle's Tale **Toy Story 2 **Toy Story 3 **LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed **VeggieTales Birthday Clip-O-Rama! **Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue (including 2 pictures of Norm's Notes) **Pistachio **Sweetpea Beauty **Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men **Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins **LarryBoy and the Waffle Overdose **LarryBoy and the Parody Gang **Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies! **Beauty and the Beet Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieFan2000